DESCRIPTION: (derived from the applicant's abstract) This proposal explores the utilization of adenoviral vectors targeted dendritic cells (DC) for the expression of a tumor specific antigen as a means to induce maturation and antigen presentation of these cells to elicit a primary antitumor response. The key element of this study is the CD40 targeting and simultaneous stimulation of the DCs using a modified adenoviral vector possessing altered tropism. The efficacy of the vector transduced DC-based vaccination will be assessed. The validity of this proposal is based on numerous recent publications advancing the progress towards vaccination-based adjuvant therapies using antigen primed DCs and the development and understanding of the role that DCs play in the presentation of antigen to elicit cellular and humor immune responses. Ultimately, advances made during this study will help in translating the current knowledge into clinical practice for the treatment of cancer by inducing a tumor-specific immune response.